Air conditioners, refrigerators and heat pumps are all classified as HVACR systems. The most common technology used in all these systems is the vapor compression cycle (often referred to as the refrigeration cycle), which consists of four major components (compressor, expansion device, evaporator, and condenser) connected together via a conduit (preferably copper tubing) to form a closed loop system. The term refrigeration cycle used in this document refers to the vapor compression used in all HVACR systems, not just refrigeration applications.
Light commercial buildings (e.g. strip malls) typically have numerous refrigeration systems located on their rooftops. Since servicing refrigeration systems requires highly skilled technician to maintain their operation, and there are few tools available to quantify performance and provide feedback, many of refrigeration cycles are poorly maintained. Two common degradation problems found in such commercial systems are fouling of the evaporator and/or condenser by dirt and dust, and improper refrigerant charge.
In general, maintenance, diagnosis and repair of refrigeration systems are manual operations. The quality of the service depends almost exclusively upon the skill, motivation and experience of a technician trained in HVACR. Under the best circumstances, such service is time-consuming and hit-or-miss opportunities to repair the under-performing refrigeration system. Accordingly, sometimes professional refrigeration technicians are only called upon after a major failure of the refrigeration system occurs, and not to perform routine maintenance on such systems.
Attempts to automate the diagnostic process of HVACR systems have been made. However, because of the complexity of the HVACR equipment, high equipment cost, or the inability of the refrigeration technician to comprehend and/or properly handle the equipment, such diagnostic systems have not gained wide use.